Snotlout Jorgenson
Snotlout Jorgenson (known as Snotface Snotlout in the original novels) is Hiccup's cousin and a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on Berk. Always trying to show off and impress those around him, Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. Appearance Snotlout's physical appearance is shown to be the most "typical-viking" out of all the teens. His arms and chest show bulk that may be more muscle than fat. He holds freckles and light scars across his skin and face, holds crooked and missing teeth, with large ears, chin and nose. He wears grass green shirt and black yak vest, brown pants, yak boots, and arm braces. He wears a belt around his waist carved in the Hairy Hooligan trie emblem and wears a viking helmet in his size with ram horns attached to the sides. Snotlout's appearance seems to mostly be from his father Spitelout Jorgenson, looks very similar to Snotlout but is significantly larger, bears a five a' clock shadow and yak horns on his helmet instead of ram horns. Personality In the film, he is seen without his titular snout and has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or ability to block out the sun, though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on (and is somewhat successful). Despite his confidence and stand as one of the first dragon riders of Berk, Snotlout's egotistic profile has led him into trouble more times than one could recall. He picks fights for the sake of picking fights, blind to the consequences of his action in the process, such as his complete refusal to take responsibility when he, Hiccup and Toothless are stranded on Outcast island. Snotlout appears to be the only member of Berk who still views Hiccup as an unimpressive screw-up, though it is clear that this is just a product of his envy toward him. This envy also draws towards Hiccup's fake-leg, a reminder that Hiccup has accomplished more than he ever has. He is also not above mocking his disability when it suits him, bringing up his one-leg when gloating over his short-lived win in dragon-racing Snotlout has shown that he cares for his dragon Hookfang, begin particularly relieved when the dragon - who had seemingly gone mad and was rampaging through the village, to the point where it appeared that Gobber would have to kill him- turned out to merely be suffering from toothache (Although he attempted to pass off his enthusiastic hug of Hookfang after the tooth was taken out). Powers and Abilities When Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast Island, Snotlout managed to successfully hold his own against an adult Outcast in a fight when armed only with a metal rod (although he still required Toothless's help to defeat his opponent). Snotlout has proven that in some ways he can back up his boasting. He is usually an able fighter (when not trying to impress the ladies), and he is in very good physical shape. He wins all the Viking based Thawfest games with relative ease. Only when dragon events are introduced does he struggle. He still wins the Thawfest games, but only because Hiccup allows him to. While not as efficient and gifted as Hiccup, Snotlout does show some interest in inventing, having invented the sheep-catapult for Dragon Racing (but with 31 failed test runs beforehand). Weapons Throughout the series, Snotlout has been shown to weild many different viking weapons with no clear preference other than his childhood bludgeon (to whom he holds a small level of nostalgia). He's been shown to weild shields, swords, a mace, hammer, a connecting rod and even tried grabbing a broken spear when facing the monstrous nightmare that would eventually be his dragon. Role in the Crossover Much like the rest of the Berk Dragon Academy, Snotlout's role is severely downplayed and is pushed to the side as a supporting character. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Although he would often taunt Hiccup over his lack of skill, he never seemed to hold the same level of dislike for him that he did in the books. When Hiccup starts doing well in Dragon Training, Snotlout quickly joins the ranks of his adoring fans. When Hiccup is shown to have survived his encounter with the Red Death, Snotlout actually sheds a tear in relief. In the series, Snotlout seems to retain the same low opinion that he had of Hiccup from the very beginning (having been proven to be a sign of envy of Hiccup's accomplishments), but is willing to ask for Hiccup for help when things become too bad him to handle. In the show, it is implied that their character dynamic mimics that of Stoick the Vast and Alvin the Treacherous at their age. Jack Frost The odds of Snotlout being able to see Jack is often left for debate, but Berk's worship of the Æsir would lead to his belief in Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's scandenavian counterpart), allowing a chance for Snotlout to interact with Jack. Snotlout's huberous, inconsiderate and pigheaded stance on life would leave him a clear and easy target for Jack's pranks, if not for his own amusement than to simply knock him off his high-horse and teach him a lesson. Merida DunBroch Most likely due to the comparisons between Merida and Astrid, Snotlout will occasionally hit on Merida despite whatever prejudices there may be between the Vikings and the Highlanders. This is often either due to an honest attraction with a less honest tactic or just to spite Hiccup. Either way, it would commonly end with a similar negative response, i.e. a sock in the jaw. Rapunzel Corona Snotlout's interaction with Rapunzel is seldom touched apon in the fandom, but it is to be assumed that her natural "maiden exterior" and beauty will lead to Snotlout coming on to her. This could go many ways, but it would most likely lead to a frying pan to the head or Rapunzel hiding behind somebody else's back hoping that he would go away. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Racers Category:Warriors Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters